


A New Beginning

by Gerec



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Disabled Character, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Charles' and Erik's wedding day, and Logan would rather be anywhere else in the world but here...<br/>(Or, Charles leaves Erik at the altar for Logan)</p><p>Set post-DOFP, where 70's Logan goes to the School and meets Charles Xavier after the events of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XavierineFest2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XavierineFest2015) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Charles leaves Erik at the altar for Logan and they run away. Can be set in whatever universe you want !
> 
> **Translated in Vietnamese[here](https://alicerunaway.wordpress.com/2016/04/29/one-shot-cherik-a-new-beginning-trans/) **

“How’re you holding up?”

Logan scoffs, giving the collar of his dress shirt an impatient tug. “What the fuck do you think?”

If it were anyone else asking he would have denied it outright; no way he would risk ruining the Prof’s big day ‘cause he couldn’t keep his own mouth shut. But Raven already knows how he feels about Charles – and about Charles marrying Erik fucking Lehnsherr. If anything, Raven can probably commiserate, having to watch her ex-lover walk down the aisle beside her still semi-estranged older brother.

She smiles at him, kinder than he deserves. “You look like shit, Logan. Maybe you should sit this out. Charles would understand.”

And that’s the thing that kills him the most – Charles _would_ understand, if Logan didn’t show up for the wedding. He knows that Logan doesn’t like Erik (and the feeling is definitely mutual) and is less than impressed with him for marrying a guy that makes it a habit of letting him down.

Not to mention the ‘accidentally paralyzing him in Cuba’ thing.

He shakes his head and scowls. “I might not like it but I’m not bailing on him. Charles is my friend and I’m gonna be there to support him, even if I’d rather get stabbed in the face.”

Raven laughs, grabbing his bicep and turning him around. She reaches to fix his bow-tie, smoothing the lines of his black suit jacket with a steady hand. “If you want, I can definitely stab you in the face. It’ll get you out of the ceremony at least.”

That sets them both off, Raven amused by the absurdity of Logan’s plight, and Logan laughing at how much he wants to take her up on her offer.

They stand side by side in front of the full length mirror, Raven’s reflection staring back at them with a wry grin, a stunning vision in blue. She had suggested - in a fit of nostalgia - that she stand with Charles at the altar in her old blond and pink skinned incarnation. And though it had surprised her a little, Charles’ response garnered much good will from Raven; he asked her to just come and be herself, in whatever way she saw fit.

So she did, with her blue skin and red hair, dressed in a floor length gown in shades of cream.

Logan’s own reflection stares back at him with an air of impatience, eyes tired and face grim from a lack of sleep. He can’t wait until the day is over; he needs to get the fuck out of the School and away from the Prof.…and then get as blind stinkingly drunk as his mutation will allow.

“You should tell him,” Raven says, without a hint of pity. “He should know.”

“No he shouldn’t. There’s nothing to tell.”

She gives him an unimpressed look, folding her arms as she leans casually against the wall. “Tell him you love him. That it’s not just the ‘other’ Logan. That you have feelings for him too.”

And that’s precisely the reason that he can’t – won’t – say anything to Charles. Whatever he did or didn’t have with the Prof. happened between his future self and Xavier during those few days between Washington and Paris. That his _current_ self happens to feel the same way doesn’t change a god damn thing.

Charles is still going to marry Lehnsherr.

And Logan is going to have to learn to live with it, whether he wants to or not.

“No,” he says, and thankfully, that’s enough for Raven, who sighs before making her way to the door.

“Good luck.” She grins, giving him an exaggerated wink as she heads out of the room. “Shots are on me. After.”

The door closes with a soft click, leaving behind a ringing silence that already feels way too constricting. He wants nothing more than to rip the monkey suit off his body and shred it into a million pieces. To grab his bike and get on the damn road and never look back.

He shouldn’t have come here, no matter what Raven had said about getting answers for those gaps in his memory. Should never have met Charles and gotten in way too deep, falling for a man torn between the ghosts of ‘what was’ and ‘what could have been’.

The knock on the door pulls him out of his misery, and he remembers to plaster a more neutral expression on his face. “What?”

“Logan?” It’s the Prof’s voice coming through the wood, sounding stilted and uncertain. He yanks the door open to find Charles looking a little harried in his grey wedding tux, grimacing up at him from his chair. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah sure.”

He closes the door once Charles rolls inside, settling himself in the only armchair with a grunt. The Prof. seems uncomfortable, his hands clutching and unclutching at his armrests as Logan watches.

Finally, when Logan can’t stand the awkward silence for another second, he barks, harsher than intended, “Somethin’ I can do for you, Chuck?”

Charles looks at him intently and holds his gaze, his next words almost too soft for Logan to hear. “I know. How you feel about me, that is. Why didn’t you say anything?”

He snorts, because the answer should be damn obvious to a smart guy like Xavier. “You’re getting married today, Chuck. There’s nothing to say.”

Silence, and Logan gets up and crosses to the other side of the room, looking out the window to the grounds below. He doesn’t know why Charles is choosing to confront him today of all days, and hopes it's not over some misguided need to let Logan down easy.  
  
“No, I didn’t come here to do that,” Charles answers, but Logan doesn’t turn around, his eyes sweeping outwards from the gardens to the sea of green surrounding the Xavier property. “I don’t…I don’t think there’s going to _be_ a wedding today.”

“What?”

Charles’ face is the picture of sincerity when Logan turns to face him, his eyes bright and sharp. “I said, I’m calling off the wedding.”

Hope blooms wild and uncomfortable in Logan’s gut, his eyes searching for any trace of deception on Charles’ face. But the Prof. just meets his gaze with a determined stare, until Logan can’t help but blurt out, “Why? I don’t understand.”

Charles rubs his face and sighs. “I love Erik. I think I’ll always love him. But…I don’t think I can trust him right now, if ever. I just don’t know.

“Maybe,” Charles continues, eyes fixed on a blank spot on the wall in front of him, “maybe someday, but not now. And that’s no way to start a marriage between two people, even a symbolic one.”

Logan doesn’t have an answer, and the two men sit in silence as he absorbs the Prof.’s words. It’s more than Logan could have hoped for just a few moments before; he’ll take the delay even if it’s a temporary one, because it’s the right thing for Charles, regardless of his own feelings on the matter.

“You okay?”

“No,” Charles answers with a mirthless chuckle, though he _looks_ better, as though the great weight he's been carrying around for weeks has finally been lifted off his shoulders. “No, I’m not. But I will be.”

Logan crouches in front of the chair and places his hands over the Prof’s. “I’m here for you. What can I do to help?”

 The smirk is unexpected, as Charles leans slowly into Logan’s space. It never ceases to amaze Logan, how easily he falls transfixed into those gorgeous baby blues; how much he wants to catch the Prof’s lips between his teeth and worry them until they're red and swollen.

“Kiss me?” Charles asks, and Logan sucks in his breath and closes his eyes. He lets the Prof. narrow the gap between them, pressing a soft, slow kiss on him with a sigh. “Can you do that?”

“Yeah,” he mumbles, deepening their embrace, wrapping his arms around Charles and hugging him tight. “Yeah, I think I can do that.”

 _We should go then,_ Charles sends, hands moving to grip either side of Logan’s face as he hums with pleasure, pressing a long, languid kiss on parted lips. _Before they come looking for us. We’ll take the van._

“Where?” Logan mumbles, pulling away to devour every inch of Charles with his eyes, too elated to ask more salient questions. Questions like 'what about Lehnsherr' and 'what happens now'?

Charles straightens in his chair, long fingers slipping from Logan’s face to take his hand. He runs his thumb gently over Logan's knuckles, caressing the skin over each of his claws. _Anywhere...everywhere,_ he answers, and Logan thinks that the slight smile on the Prof's face might be the best damn thing he's ever seen. 

_To a new beginning. Together._


End file.
